Orochimaru Death Scenarios
by Tigers and Dragons
Summary: Because Orochimaru could have, and should have, died so many times during the series. Here are a few ways it could have happened. Rated for Language, Character Deaths and Graphic Scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, the first of my Orochimaru Death Scenarios. Because I hate that freaky snake guy and he deserves to die, not just be sealed away inside something. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Orochimaru Death Scenario #1 - Cosplay  
**

Sasuke looked down at the red and blue material in his hand. Then he looked at Kabuto and Orochimaru. _I left my village and jeopardized my life and future FOR THIS!_

"Just put it on, Sasuke. You're wasting time." Kabuto whined. He was already in his costume, ready for the nights activity.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, that response was only to be used when conversing with females and idiots," Orochimaru said mildly.

"Like your teammates!" Kabuto interjected gleefully.

"So, kindly refrain from using it now." Orochimaru finished, as he carefully adjusted his outfit so it sat just right.

"HN!" Sasuke stood there watching them, as if to say _Are you kidding?_ He still refused to don the suit.

"Your attitude is beginning to annoy me, Sasuke." Orochimaru said as he picked up his helmet. He had worked hard to make sure everything was as authentic as possible. And he'd finally figured out how to put the helmet on right over all of his hair. Kabuto turned to Orochimaru, with an evil look in his eyes, gleaming through his helmet.

"He doesn't have to be wearing it. We could just begin. It won't be that different from the original scenario."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You're right, Kabuto. Let's Begin!" As Orochimaru's face disappeared under the mask of his helmet, he pressed a button and jumped into the air. He landed on a flying disc-shaped contraption and zoomed across the room, cackling like a madman. Kabuto giggled before attempting to do the same maneuver. Except that he jumped too high, didn't land centre on his hovering device, which was following the same signal as Orochimaru's. Kabuto fell backwards as his device shot off after the other, and landed on his head.

Thankful that he only had to deal with one psychotic, perverted creep, Sasuke dropped the costume and flipped up, delivering a flying kick to Orochimaru's chest. This caused Orochimaru to go flying backwards into the path of Kabuto's oncoming device, which had risen substantially due to the lack of weight.

As he collided with the leading edge of the disc, Orochimaru wished that he **hadn't** made the thing so lifelike. The two razor sharp spikes that adorned the front of the disc pierced through his back, cutting through muscle and bone, penetrating his ribcage and puncturing his lungs.

He then faced the indignity of being rammed face-first into the wall as the contraption kept going.

Sasuke ducked out of the way of the first disc which had crashed through the doorway and spun off down the hall. As it cart wheeled down its path of destruction, it took out Karin and Suigetsu, before detonating in Jugo's lap.

As his blood gurgled through his organs and ran down the wall, Orochimaru realized that he was dying. His helmet had cracked open revealing his pain-filled face. His blood had stained his marvelous green costume. He turned his head to the side only to see Sasuke smirking down at him.

"You should have watched the end of the movie. Spiderman won, you moron!"

* * *

**And that's how Orochimaru could have died!**

* * *

**Author's Note: So, I know all about these characters now, but I still think this is amusing, so I won't be changing anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Orochimaru Death Scenario #2 - Uchiha Manipulation**

* * *

"Deidara. Sasori. You have a mission. Here." Itachi said as he threw a small scroll at the blonde's head. Sasori caught it before it made contact and the two left the Akatsuki base.

Outside and at some distance from the entrance so as not to draw attention to their location, Sasori opened the scroll and perused the contents. He nodded once before handing the scroll to Deidara.

Deidara's eyes gleamed as he read the mission.

"Alright, we get to blow shit up, YEAH!"

"Sometimes I think you spend far too much time with Hidan."

* * *

Sasuke hummed as he worked. He had had a very busy morning, but now he was almost finished. His mission would soon be complete. As he laid the last strip in place, he looked at the sky. It was nearly time. _Now for the last step._

"Fire release: Great Fireball Jutsu" Sasuke yelled as he ignited the row of logs in front of him. _Now to sit back and wait_.

* * *

"Correct your course or you will miss the target." Sasori growled. He hated flying on Deidara's clay bird. All of his clay creations exploded after all.

"Show me the scroll again, yeah!" Deidara snatched the scroll from his partner and read it through. Then he ripped it up and fed half to each of his hands.

"I hope you can remember the directions."

"Don't worry so much, yeah! I know what I'm doing, yeah!" They flew on in silence, the only sound the chewing noises coming from Deidara's hands and the gentle flapping of the clay birds wings.

"Deidara, we are coming up on the target now. Are you ready?"

"Of course Sasori no Danna, yeah! Watch me MAKE ART, YEAH!"

* * *

The door to Orochimaru's office banged against the wall as Karin made her entrance.

"I'm here!"

"That's nice. Why are you here?" asked Orochimaru, while Kabuto looked at the ceiling and asked, "Did anyone else hear someone yell "bombs away, yeah!"?"

* * *

Sasuke watched from a tree, two hundred yards away from the massive burning target he had spent all morning setting up. He watched as the clay bird flew over. He watched as two rapidly increasing, incendiary devices plummeted down towards his massive target. He smirked and held on for dear life as the shockwave from the detonation rushed past him. He smirked wider when he saw the massive crater where once had been Orochimaru's underground lair.

He then turned around and headed for Konoha, his time as a missing-nin over.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Akatsuki Hideout:

Konan walked out to find Kisame and Itachi meditating in the common room.

"Where are Sasori and Deidara?" She asked them, obviously annoyed that she couldn't find the pair. "They're supposed to report to Pein for a mission."

Kisame turned to Itachi wide-eyed. Itachi just smirked.

"They're doing me a little favor."

* * *

**And that's how Orochimaru could have died.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Again, I know these characters a little better now. And I want to point out that I am not a Karin hater. But I won't be changing anything here either.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Orochimaru Death Scenario #3 - Usurper!**

* * *

Orochimaru sauntered down the corridor. He had enjoyed his little holiday, but it was good to be back. Once he had put his office in order he was going to call everyone in and restart the Sound missions.

But what's this. Voices are coming from the conference room. No one is supposed to be in the conference room before him.

_What's going on?_

"And now, moving on. Kabuto, I need more information regarding Jugo's interaction with the prisoners in cell block D."

Orochimaru crept up to the door of the conference room. It was slightly ajar allowing him to see a few of his more senior lackeys seated around the table with a few scrolls in front of them. The voice giving orders was unmistakable, but what he couldn't figure out was why no one seemed to be objecting to Sasuke usurping Orochimaru's power. Here he was, gone for less than a week, four measly days, and the little bastard had taken control and all of his "loyal" followers were listening and obeying like it was no big deal. _What the hell was going on?_

The door slammed open. Orochimaru stood in the doorway, doing his best 'I'm a Scary Snake Sannin' stance.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

Sasuke glanced up at the interruption, while most of those present had the good grace to start fidgeting, blushing and generally looking uncomfortable. Kabuto gazed at his master with unabashed adoration and gratitude, making Orochimaru glad that at least someone was happy to see him. The feeling was short lived when Sasuke began talking like he wasn't even there.

"And Suigetsu, you and Karin must find this scroll and please don't lose sight of the mission objective this time." Orochimaru noticed the two looked at each other with twin blushes. _This has gone far enough!_

He stepped up to the table and leaned forward, clearing his throat to grab the room's attention. Sasuke looked at him again, before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, Orochimaru, is there something I can do for you? I'm trying to run this meeting." There were a few gasps from unknown people around the room, but most were ignored by Orochimaru as he tried to comprehend what had just been said to him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who died and made you boss?" he spluttered.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked, "you did!" and with that, he pulled out half a dozen kunai and threw them at Orochimaru with such force as to pin the unsuspecting and completely moronic Sannin to the wall on the other side of the corridor. As his blood spurted from his chest, gut and throat, he heard a commotion coming from the room he had just violently exited.

"But you said you were working with his permission!"

"Will you shut up, Kabuto! You've done nothing but whine all week!"

"But, but you lied!"

"That's it, I've had it!" and with that Sasuke whipped out his katana and lopped Kabuto's head off, spraying his blood across the wall and sending his head bouncing into the corner of the room. "Anyone else have an objection to my running things?"

"No, no, we're good!" came the chorus of answers.

Karin leant over to Suigetsu and whispered; "Shouldn't we clean that up?" waving vaguely at the two bodies that were making large puddles all over the floor. Whatever Suigetsu was going to say was cut off by the Sharingan glare.

"Karin, clean up this mess!"

"DAMN!"

Suigetsu sniggered.

"Suigetsu, you can help!" And Sasuke turned back to the task of running Sound by himself.

* * *

**And that's how Orochimaru could have died.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Orochimaru Death Scenario #4 - Parody of Relationships**

* * *

Kabuto was cleaning up Orochimaru's desk. There was paperwork everywhere. He might be an evil genius but leaving the paperwork in order seemed to be beyond his skills. While filing yet another stack of paper, two sheets fell to the floor.

Kabuto picked them up and glanced through them. Why were Orochimaru and Sasuke writing wills? As he took in the details, he realized who was getting the short end of the stick.

He dropped the papers, his eyes glowing red. He'd show them.

* * *

Orochimaru and Sasuke were on a mission. They EPICALLY FAILED! (1)

So they went back to the base. (Hostilities between Konoha and sound are temporarily suspended for the purposes of this story. Please read 'I will catch you if you fall' if you are currently confused.)

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched, VERY CAREFULLY. But they didn't notice. Not until the first strike, when a blade swung down and cut off Orochimaru's right arm, just above the elbow.

He yowled in pain and spun round to see his arm lying on the ground two meters away, twitching like a lizard's tail. He wasn't particularly worried, as he could easily reattach it. His stump was making quite a mess of his clothes though. He started forward, but unfortunately for him, his attacker had other plans.

Three chakra filled blades slammed into the detached limb, rendering it completely useless.

Orochimaru's eyes widened in surprise and he looked around wildly (completely ignoring the fact that blood was still gushing from the remnants of his right arm, soaking into and discoloring his "pretty clothes" a dark red and pooling at his feet.). He extended his senses gingerly, looking for someone he knew well.

Sasuke, who had finally realized that Orochimaru had stopped and had returned to his side, stepped forward and cauterized the wound with a little fire through his hands. Then he showed his complete ignorance.

"Who are you looking for?"

Orochimaru rolled his eyes at the Uchiha's seeming lack of intelligence. "Remind me again why I keep you around?"

"For my killer good looks and my great body!" Sasuke replied with gusto. Orochimaru snorted in contempt.

"Yes, because you are completely lacking personality and intelligence!"

Sasuke looked crestfallen (meaning: his hair deflated). Orochimaru went back to scanning the shadows between the trees, hoping that his little conversation with the clueless underling had not given the advantage to his adversary. He could hear a low murmur and an echo of maniacal laughter. He spun round when he heard a twig snap behind him, only to see Sasuke smirking and waving.

"Turn around master. It's Kabuto! Hi Kabuto, we're back." Completely oblivious to the dangerous situation they were in, the Uchiha seemed to be channeling his old teammate, while a red-eyed, raging Kabuto was bearing down on them with a mass of chakra blades ready to slice and dice.

"OH, SHIT!"

It was over surprisingly quickly.

When Kabuto came charging in, intent on decapitating his master, Orochimaru dodged him, leaving Sasuke to take the brunt of the attack. The chakra blades sliced straight through his throat then parted ways, and his head from his neck.

Kabuto swung around, uncaring as his master's next body slumped lifeless to the forest floor, spraying blood across the trees and leaking out into a spreading puddle.

With a scream of rage, Kabuto sprang after the Snake Sannin. Sparing only a fleeting thought for the demise of his next container, Orochimaru raced across the clearing. He felt a blade graze his left side and leapt to his right. Another blade dug into his right side, catching between his lower ribs and puncturing his kidney. He leapt to the left, only to slip and fall forward as his foot landed on his blood-slicked arm, still lying on the ground.

Suddenly, he found himself rammed face-first into a tree as Kabuto hit him from behind. Slightly panicking, because his body had taken quite a bit of damage (not because he was scared) Orochimaru struggled against Kabuto's grip. He struggled in vain.

Kabuto leant forward, placing his mouth next to Orochimaru's left ear as his hand found the handle of the knife protruding from his right kidney.

"Who would have thought it would end like this?"

Orochimaru shivered.

"Kabuto, you know I don't like it when you're dominant!" Orochimaru tried to keep the waver from his voice. He failed.

Kabuto gave a low chuckle, then viciously twisted the knife. He chuckled again as Orochimaru gasped and groaned in pain.

"Looks like I win, Master." His voice dripping in scorn, Kabuto raised his blade to Orochimaru's head, hovering at the base of his skull.

"Look behind you..." he gasped out, a second before Kabuto rammed the blade through his spine and up into his brain. Kabuto watched his master's lifeless body slump against the tree with malicious glee. Then Orochimaru's last words sank in through his blood-crazed mania.

His confusion lasted until he spied the fallen body behind him.

With a cry of anguish, Kabuto rushed to Sasuke's side. He gingerly reached towards the young man's blood-splattered face, a look of surprise etched there for all eternity. Kabuto openly wept as he cradled the detached head to his chest.

His pain was palpable, his heart was breaking. He couldn't go on with the knowledge of what he had done.

He grabbed Sasuke's kantana and with one last look, he ran the blade through his abdomen to the hilt before dragging it up into his ribcage. As his entrails emptied into his lap Kabuto murmured his last words.

"I'm sorry Sasuke!"

* * *

**And that's how Orochimaru really died. And Kabuto. And Sasuke.**

* * *

**(1) Well, I mean come on. How are these two supposed to ever succeed? Actually, here I'm referring to a story written by Ant and Shroom, to whom this little one-shot is dedicated, thanks to their stomach churning chapter. This is for you guys, and I hope you never write something like that EVER again.**

**And Kabuto has to die too, because my sister doesn't like him.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Orochimaru Death Scenario #5 - Death by Kusanagi  
**

* * *

**He hurt. **

**Everywhere. **

**Something heavy was on his chest. That must have been why he was struggling to breathe. **

**What happened? It was so fuzzy, and he could hardly remember. **

**Who was he again? He stopped trying to move and focused on trying to open his eyes instead. Then he could get a bearing of his surroundings. **

**Slowly, his eyes fluttered open and he gasped out, looking around. There was debris and kunai everywhere. Blood and battered bodies were splattered and limp across the ground. He looked down and saw a large support beam was resting on his chest. He slowly pushed against it but, feeling a bone inside him shift, he decided to try something else. **

**Like remembering what had happened to place him in this position. **

**He thought. Hard. Memories of running, gasping, pain filled screams, explosions, snakes…**

All thought process stopped as his ears attempted to make out the faint sound he thought he had heard.

_Voices._

Growling, he attempted to move the beam again, pushing through the pain. His arms trembled and sweat broke out across his forehead, mingling with his blood. He tried to shimmy aside only to have his arms give way and the beam fell with a sickening crack and he screamed in pain.

"What was that?"

He tried to calm himself, but the pain was intense; his breath coming in fast and shallow gasps. He coughed, spitting up blood, as someone stepped through the doorway.

"Is someone alive in here?" A voice called and he flinched. He doubted he would receive any kind attention from this person. Or their comrades.

Considering the state of the place, and his standing in the world, he'd be hard-pressed to receive anything positive from anyone.

With this in mind, and thinking through the white heat of his pain, he tried to still his panic; attempting to lie still and soundless.

"Hello!" A second voice called, much louder than the first and about ten times as annoying. The call echoed around the room, reverberating off the walls.

"Idiot!" The first voice yelled and the sound of flesh hitting flesh was heard, followed by a cry of pain. Even in his pain-filled haze, he still managed to recognize that he was worse off.

"Is anyone alive?" The first voice called again, and he recognized it as a female.

"Hey, Sakura. Can you see what I see?" The second voice asked.

"What is it, Naruto?"

"I think it's that bastard's weird, girly arse bow!"

It was at this point that Orochimaru realized his life was most definitely over. Although he disregarded them as useless add-ons for Sasuke's early ninja development, he could not discount their tenacity at attempting to convince the Uchiha to return to Konoha. He knew they held him directly responsible for the boy's defection and continued rejection of their overtures of friendship.

And considering who had taken them on as apprentices, he was sure that any weakness he had would be exploited fully.

To that end, Orochimaru decided his best course of action was to take his own life to avoid them getting their grubby little mitts on him.

"I'm sure you're wrong, Naru… Wait, it is! What are you doing? Stop that!" Sakura raced over to his side as he coughed up another gout of blood, and his sword, and slashed the blade across his throat.

As Sakura worked feverishly to stop the bleeding from his self-inflicted wound and Naruto stood over her trying to understand why she was even bothering, Orochimaru reflected on his decision.

His last thought was, _Damn, I hadn't made it to one thousand jutsus! I hope she's better than Tsunade._

* * *

**And that was how Orochimaru really died.**

* * *

**The text in bold was borrowed from Chapter 21 of uchihacutie's excellent story, _I Fell In Love With A Murderer_. I hope you aren't too offended that I took Sai's experience and used it for the hebi.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Orochimaru Death Scenario #6: Unhappy Summons**

* * *

The wind blew across the field as the three Sannins regarded each other from the respective heads of their summons.

Manda glanced down, sending the two small frogs and the pig fleeing to his internal amusement.

"Manda and Orochimaru. Katsuyu and Tsunade. The dear old faces reunited once again." Gamabunta remarked as he blew out a cloud of smoke. "Did you bring a hankie, Jiriaya? I think I'm going to cry."

"You old fool. I didn't summon you here after all this time, just to listen to your stupid jokes." The white haired Sage replied, not looking away from the man who had been his closest ally only to become his worst enemy. "This rivalry has gone on long enough. It's time to end it. Today, I'm putting Orochimaru out of our misery once and for all."

Orochimaru growled; gritting his teeth as waves of pain coursed through his body. He steadied himself as the great serpent beneath his feet spoke, sending vibrations up his legs.

"Well, Orochimaru. Why have you dragged me here? You know I don't like being summoned. Maybe I should just eat you and be done with it."

"No! Please, don't talk that way Lord Manda. You'll be well rewarded for your trouble. Don't worry…"

"Who do you think you're talking to, you little bug?" Manda snarled. Orochimaru rolled his eyes at the little brown-noser crouching beside him. "What would the likes of you have that I could possibly want? Bah!"

Kabuto flinched, regretting even opening his mouth as he felt Orochimaru's displeasure.

"So, Orochimaru, when this is over, I'll be expecting one hundred human sacrifices."

As Kabuto turned his worried thoughts to his lord's condition and lack of good judgement, Orochimaru mentally cursed the boy next to him for goading the snake in the first place. Sure, the streets of the Sound village would be much cleaner without one hundred homeless bums, but there was all that effort involved: rounding them up quietly, herding them into a single place, summoning the snake once more. Regardless of whether it was worth it, he'd have to do it anyway, just to stop one of the smaller snakes from biting him.

Thankfully, Jiriaya's toad distracted him before Manda could think to closely on his summoner.

A cloud of smoke engulfed the serpent's head and Manda chuckled.

"I'm going to pop you like a balloon, you stinking, dirty toad!"

_How does he know what a balloon is?_ Kabuto thought, _Unless, someone's having parties without me…_

Orochimaru rolled his eyes once more, as his "assistant" descended into emotional turmoil. He focussed on the toad in front of him, hoping that he would become a big enough distraction.

"Then, please, come on and try it. I've always wanted a snakeskin wallet." Gamabunta responded, drawing his sword from its scabbard, the blade glinting in the sunlight.

_Bingo!_ Orochimaru laughed to himself. His amusement, even from so far away, caught Jiraiya's attention.

"Orochimaru, you're no longer fit to be one of us. Your evil days are at an end."

"One of us?" Orochimaru grinned, "What an insult!"

"After this, there will be one less Sannin in the world." Tsunade growled.

_Ah, at last the lady speaks! So, are we just going to stand around, insulting each…_

Orochimaru's thoughts were cut off as Manda dodged Katsuyu's acid slime. Glad that he'd directed enough chakra to his feet, thus preventing him from being thrown off by the snake's quick movements, Orochimaru chortled to see Tsunade's slug wrapped by long, purple coils.

"I'll start with you!" Manda crowed, opening his mouth to swallow the helpless creature. Gamabunta barrelled into the fray, sword drawn and ready to strike. Quickly changing target, Manda closed his strong jaws on the tempered metal, trapping the blade and restricting the toad's movements. He chortled around the sword, holding Gamabunta in a stalemate, even as he tightened his grip on Katsuyu.

Suddenly, the delicious weight in his coils disappeared. He grunted in confusion and Gamabunta somersaulted away, relinquishing his sword for the time being.

Manda flicked his head, hurling the sword, blade first, at the toad, who leaped out of the way; leaving no obstacle in its path toward the hapless Katsuyu. Gravity came into affect; the blade struck the ground immediately before the slug, leaving her unharmed.

Seeing his attack fruitless, and hearing the toad and his sage in conversation, Manda rushed forward to be met by a massive wave of burning oil.

"That did it." Gamabunta grunted.

"You think?" Jiraiya asked doubtfully. Though Manda's silhouette could be seen in the flames, melting and disintegrating, Jiraiya remained unconvinced that they'd won.

The fire died down and the charred remains of the great serpent's coils collapse in a cloud of ashes. A tremble ran through the earth, as Jiraiya shouted a warning.

Suddenly, Manda's tail shot up, out of the earth, nearly striking Gamabunta in the face. The great toad grabbed hold it, as the ground behind him erupted; Manda's gaping mouth ready to consume his enemy.

But before he could strike, he rammed, snout-first, into the flat of Gamabunta's blade, driven into the earth in front of him by the tremendous strength of Tsunade.

Howling in pain, for it had been a collision of great force against an unbending surface; Manda whipped his head back; sending his passengers into the air.

Orochimaru's tongue darted out of his mouth, aiming for, and curling around, Tsunade's throat as she stood atop the hilt of the embedded sword. Jiraiya shouted her name as she struggled to free herself from its slimy grasp.

"I've often wondered what it would be like, to wring that pretty neck of yours." He laughed, though how he remained coherent with his tongue stretched taut is open to speculation.

Despite the disgust enveloping her at the feel of his saliva so close to her face, Tsunade managed to slip one arm in and dislodge his tongue's grip.

"You're sick and twisted, Orochimaru!" She yelled, grabbing his tongue and pulling him off his feet, directly into a bone-crushing blow to the face.

As she poured all of her anger and disgust into the pummelling of a lifetime, Kabuto looked up from the ground, in awe at her strength and skill. He barely registered the movement behind him.

"Tell me, morsel, why he does not fight back?"

"His arms don't work at the moment… oh shit!"

Kabuto's last thought, before he disappeared down Manda's gullet, was the hope that his medical jutsus would prevent the serpent's stomach fluids from dissolving him on contact.

* * *

Having swallowed the impertinent, little bug, Manda turned his attention to the flying body of his summoner. Had he been more affectionate or close to the freak, I mean man who thought he was master, Manda would have, perhaps, flinched as Tsunade delivered a punch that surely broke a cheekbone. He was, however, more interested in stalking his prey; a despised individual, who had summoned him to this desolate field, despite his own inadequacies, and risked his life by trying to trick _him_, the Mighty Manda.

The woman was clearly tiring, her last punch had missed completely, but the idiot just had to goad her some more. He darted away from her as she retaliated with a flurry of powerful punches, bouncing along the ground like a child's toy carelessly thrown.

* * *

Orochimaru tumbled to a stop and looked up, seeing Tsunade, chest heaving as she struggled to recover from the price of her jutsu, and Jiraiya, standing still and holding his broken ribs; both their faces displaying a degree of smug satisfaction.

"Orochimaru." A guttural hiss came from above and behind him. He turned, still kneeling to see the grinning mouth of his least loyal subordinate.

"You made me clumsy and careless, relying on my mutual dislike with the toad to win your petty dispute. You will pay for your deceit."

His eyes widened as the terrifying visage descended upon him. His muffled screams echoed on the wind, as the dread snake returned from whence he came, in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

**And that is how Orochimaru could have died.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Orochimaru Death Scenario #7: Death by Dust Cloud**

* * *

The four tailed Kyuubi crouched in the crater of his own making. He smirked, thinking that he'd finally done it, that the last swipe had ended his opponent's life. He grunted in annoyance as Orochimaru rejoined his separate halves and stood before him once more, ready to continue their battle.

With a scream of fury, he released chakra particles, from himself and his host, combining the two hostile substances into a volatile, condensed ball of energy.

Orochimaru stepped back, a little nervous as the fiery jaw cracked open and the sphere of chakra was engulfed and swallowed. The energy multiplied within the Kyuubi's mouth, and his body swelled to encompass it, readying for the shot.

A beam of raw power exploded from the creature, rushing toward the snake Sannin. He dropped to his knees, summoning the Rashomon Gates to protect him from the blast.

As the dust clouds cleared away, the twisted and apparently broken body of Orochimaru was revealed. The Kyuubi faded back to Naruto, who jumped and cheered at his victory. His yells carried on the wind to Yamato, Sakura and Kabuto, and the three rushed forward to see the end result. Sai, hiding in a nearby stand of trees, watched with interest, casually observing that his secondary mission; to make contact with Orochimaru, had failed.

Sakura and Yamato touched down next to Naruto, congratulating him on his win, while Kabuto fell to his knees in front of the broken body of his master, lamenting his ignoble end.

The piteous sound was cut off as a tremor ran through the ground. Orochimaru's head emerged from the ruptured earth, atop a long, white, serpentine neck, stopping far above them as he gloated over their mistake.

He opened his mouth to continue his attack on them but paused.

He gasped for air.

A strange hacking and gagging erupted from his throat.

Then the moment passed and a look of relief came over his face and grinned down at them manically.

The three Konoha ninja leapt backwards, fearing a trap, then there was an almighty 'ACHOOO'!

The tall column of neck seemed stricken, then toppled over, creating another cloud of dust as it collided with the ground.

Kabuto was crushed under the weight of his master, while Sai ran in a panic toward the river, mucous coating his face and body. Naruto, Sakura and Yamato peered out from behind Yamato's barrier, before slowly approaching the centre of the new clearing.

Orochimaru lay on his side, his neck still extended in death, the blood covered point of his sword piercing his skull and extending out by a foot.

* * *

**And that's how Orochimaru should have died.**

* * *

**Author's Note: This will be the last of Orochimaru's Death Scenarios. Although the freaky bastard still creeps me out, I think most people have moved on to other Naruto villains to hate. And compared to them, Orochimaru seems quite tame. I hope you all enjoyed it while it lasted.  
**


End file.
